Petty Arguments
by Lopithecus
Summary: What begins as a playful argument, turns too serious.


**Petty Arguments**

 **Prompt:** **Arguments over who's the better hero in a public place, like a coffee shop (by: anon on Tumblr)**

"All I'm saying Clark, is that I'm the better crime fighter." Clark chuckled at his boyfriend as he watched him take a sip of his coffee. They had decided to go out for breakfast before both he and Bruce had to go into work today. Somehow they ended up talking about who was the better hero and, of course, they both decided themselves were.

"No way, Bruce." Clark says, digging into his waffle. "I am. I mean I can fly, have x-ray vision along with multitudes of other visions, ice breath, speed, heat vision-"

"Wouldn't that count as multitudes of other visions?" Bruce asks, interrupting him.

Clark ignores him, something he knows annoys Bruce. "Super strength, not to mention my superior intellect."

Bruce practically coughs on his coffee at Clark's last statement. "Superior intellect? You're fooling yourself Clark. I am way smarter than you. I have multiple degrees in multiple fields and have studied even more subjects than that."

"Bruce, I can literally read a book about astrophysics in one second and retain all of it."

Bruce points at him. "But you don't and that is why I am smarter than you. Plus, I'm a much better fighter than you and I'm an expert strategist and tactician. My wits are what keeps me alive while all you have is your brawn."

Clark flinches slightly, that statement being a little too serious for their little, playful fight. Bruce frowns, recognizing his mistake but he doesn't fix it. Clark crosses his arms and sits back in his seat, feeling a bit angry now. "Yeah, well, at least I have powers. All you are is some human trying to play hero."

The blow is low and he knows it, but he doesn't care. The lighthearted argument has changed from good-natured to genuine and they both are now hurting. Bruce's eyes narrow and his lips thin. He then pulls out his wallet, throws a couple hundred on the table, and gets up to leave. Clark gets up as well, quickly following him. "Bruce wait!" He catches up outside and grabs Bruce by the arm. "I'm sorry, that was mean and I shouldn't have said it."

Bruce yanks his arm out from Clark's grasp, glaring at him dangerously. "Do you think I don't realize that I am inferior to you when it comes to having powers?"

"Inferior?"

Bruce taps his head with his index finger. "My brain is all I've got, Clark, and I use it to every advantage. I hone it and exercise it and _perfect_ it. That's not something that just comes easy even when one is intelligent. My body, the shape that it is in, the way I fight, is _nothing_ without my mind. Don't you ever dare say I'm 'playing hero' when you don't have to go through as much as I do when it comes to keeping up with all of you."

Clark frowns down at his boyfriend, his guilt heavy in his chest. "I'm sorry, Bruce. Really, I am. It's just you hurt me with that brawn comment and I wanted to hurt you back. I know you're not just playing hero. I know you do a lot of good."

Bruce sighs and looks to ground. He gazes back up at Clark after a few seconds and says, "I'm sorry too, Clark. I didn't mean it seriously but I also know you're self-conscious of it. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you." He smiles, flirty and loving, and wraps his arms around Clark's neck. "I know you're much more than your muscles. Although," he squeezes one of Clark's biceps, "I must say I absolutely _love_ your muscle muscles." Bruce's smile turns sultry.

Clark breaks, starting to laugh and wrapping his arms around Bruce's waist to pull him closer. He kisses his boyfriend on the lips as Bruce chuckles along with him. When he pulls away, he says, "How about we just agree that we are the best in what we do with what we've got?"

Bruce rubs a hand down Clark's cheek, his eyes roaming over his face. They eventually land on Clark's eyes. "That sounds fine to me." He leans forward and kisses Clark once more.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
